Say Something
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: Astrid is keeping a secret from her fiancé, Hiccup. He's noticed the changes in the way she acts, and hopes that she'll be able to tell him. After the secret is spilled, he reacts better than she thought, and they start getting prepared.
1. Chapter One

_**Say Something **_

_**Summary: Astrid is keeping a secret from her fiancé, Hiccup. He's noticed the changes in the way she acts and he turns to Ruff, hoping she knows what's going on so he can help her. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. **_

_***This is the sequel to For the love of Hiccup.*  
**_

_**Chapter One **_

Ruff grabbed Astrid's arm, dragging her away from Hiccup and their friends. She pushed her into the bathroom and locked the door, turning to glare at her "Spill it, Hofferson."

Astrid raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

Ruff rolled her eyes "Every time you've looked at food you turn green. You aren't even drinking!" Astrid opened her mouth but Ruff continued "You cried, Astrid. Even Hiccup's concerned."

Astrid grimaced and folded her arms over her chest "I did _not_ cry." she glanced at Ruff and shrugged "You're my best friend. Ever think I'm just emotional that you got married?"

"You weren't even watching the ceremony." Ruff pointed said with a laugh "Fish and I saw you and Hiccup making eyes at each other the whole time. Probably thinking about _your_ wedding day."

Astrid wanted to avoid eye contact with her. Ruff knows. She was able to read her like an open book. She's surprised Hiccup hasn't figured it out yet, he lives with her and he doesn't know!

"How far are you, Astrid?"

Astrid sighed and dropped her arms "I don't know. I've been too scared to make an appointment."

"You? Scared?" Astrid nodded "Does Hiccup know?"

"No!" Astrid shrieked. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head "I don't want to him to know. Not yet."

"Astrid, chill. What happened?"

Astrid groaned. She didn't want to talk about this. Not even Hiccup knows, and she tells him everything. She bit her lip and motioned towards the door, her voice almost a whisper "Shouldn't we be getting back to the wedding? I mean, it is your wedding."

"Most of them have are family that I have to see every year, and I don't care to meet Fish's family. They can all wait." she grabbed Astrid's shoulders "You can tell me, Astrid. I won't tell Hiccup."

Astrid stared down at their feet. She should tell someone. Get it off her chest. It would make her life better. Maybe Ruff could even make her feel better about it. She already knows Ruff is going to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she's positive that it is. She knows it is.

"I don't want to tell Hiccup just in case... In case it doesn't work."

Ruff titled her head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What do you-"

Astrid wasn't planning on telling her like this. She was just going to tell her about the first, the one that Hiccup knew about. "I've had four miscarriages." she didn't plan on just blurting it out like that.

Ruff's eyes were wide and full of shock. Before she could say anything, Astrid continued "Hiccup was so excited. I loved how excited he got." she could feel her eyes starting to water just from thinking about it "I didn't want to tell him the other three times because I didn't want him to feel like that again... I guess I made the right choice in not telling him."

"_Four_ times? Astrid, are you crazy?!"

She shrugged and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand "I didn't want to see that look on his face again."

"So you've dealt with it alone? That's not healthy, Astrid. You shouldn't have coped with something like that alone."

Astrid smiled and turned to the mirror, making sure her makeup still looked good. She didn't want Hiccup getting worried. She wiped under her eyes and took a deep breath "I'm fine, Ruff. Promise. I coped just fine. Hiccup didn't even know what was going on and he was there. That's all I could have asked for."

"He is good to you." she watched Astrid and studied her face. She's known Astrid for years now. She's seen her happy, sad, and worried, but never scared. She can see it in her eyes that she's terrified. She pulled Astrid away from the mirror and into a hug "You don't have to go through it alone, you know."

Astrid let out a small laugh "I know. I just made the mistake in letting _you_ be the one to support me."

Ruff rolled her eyes but chuckled "I won't tell Fish. First lie of our marriage!"

"It's not lying unless he asks about it.. But I know you won't."

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Ruff turned and unlocked it, pulling Astrid back to the reception "But seriously, you need to tell him."

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup, who was talking to Fish, Lout, and Tuff. He had a smile on his face and a drink in his hand. He looked so happy, she didn't want to ruin that by telling her she's pregnant and then it fail again. He looked over at her, his smile growing. He motioned for her to come over and she nodded "I know... But look at him. He's happy. I don't want to ruin that."

"He's happy because he's engaged to you, Astrid. He'll be happy and excited again. He's going to be your husband, you need to trust him."

Astrid shot her a glare "I do trust him." she looked back over at him "If I make an appointment... Will you come with me?"

"Gladly." Ruff followed Astrid's gaze "Just not during the honeymoon. Let me know when" she gave her a push forward "Now go to your man! He's waiting"

* * *

Astrid was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was trying to move as quietly and slowly as possible so she wouldn't wake Hiccup. She had forgotten about Toothless and how excited he got when one of them moved while around him "Toothless," she whispered, pointing to her spot on the bed "lay down."

Toothless wiggled around, whining. Astrid frowned. All he wanted was attention "Later Toothless, now lie down."

Hiccup mumbled something before turning over and looked at her "Where are you going?"

She looked over at him and sighed. She really hated lying to him. She knew it would hurt when he finds out and she was dreading it "Ruff and Fish got back early this morning. She called and said I should meet her for some coffee."

Hiccup stretched and sat up, slipping and arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek "I'm sure she could wait a few minutes, right?"

Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned her head, catching his lips "I'm sure she could." she wanted to stay, maybe cuddle with him, go back to sleep, or maybe she could just jump him. She knows he would like that "She's got something... Important. So any other day, I'd love to stay."

Hiccup pouted and nuzzled her neck "I wish you coil stay just five more minutes."

She lifted her hand up, running it through his hair before pushing him back down "Maybe tomorrow, lover boy."

Hiccup laughed and watched her stand up "Tell Ruff I said hey. When will you be home?"

Astrid glanced at the time "I think around three. I'm not really sure what time her thing starts."

Hiccup was watching her face as she talked. He could tell something was off about her but he couldn't put his finger on it "Are you feeling okay?"

Astrid nodded and forced a smile "Of course. Why?"

Hiccup sat up and moved towards her, pulling her to sit down next to him "You're looking kind of green."

Her smile fell. She couldn't tell him it was most likely morning sickness, then he'd know! She scrunched her nose up after smelling his cologne. She loved it, she really did, but it _was_ making her feel pretty nauseas "It could be your cologne. The smell is pretty strong to me right now."

"Oh." he said, moving away from her "Sorry. I can stop wearing it if it'll make you feel better."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her "You will not stop wearing it! I love it, I'm just feeling a little sick today."

Hiccup smiled and pushed her hands off him "Feel better. Go get your coffee, come straight home, I'll be here."

She smiled, kissed his cheek and grabbed her bag sitting by the bed "I'll see you later."

Hiccup called out a goodbye to her as she closed the apartment door. She was nervous, scared even. She was scared that she was going to get there and find out that she had lost another baby. She was thankful that she had asked Ruff to come along with her, she knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone.

She pulled up to Ruff's and honked the horn. She knew Ruff was awake, the girl stayed up twenty-four seven. She's sure Fish doesn't appreciate it. After a few minutes of waiting,a Ruff opened the front door and dragged her feet to the car "Morning. You sure do look lovely." Astrid said, smiling.

Ruff rolled her eyes, letting out a groan "Shut it. You're lucky you're my friend or I'd be asleep."

"Feeling the love, Ruff. I got you this" Astrid said, a smile on her face and holding out a coffee to her.

"You know me so well." she took a sip of the coffee and looked over at Astrid as she started driving "Fish is hanging out with Hiccup later."

Astrid smiled. Two weeks had been too long without Ruff, boring even. She needed to hear someone being judged at least once a week, and without Ruff, that never happened. Ruff being gone is about as bad as it was the time Hiccup went out of the country with his parents. She was invited, but she didn't want to go. After a day she had regretted her decision in staying with Toothless.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Great." Ruff smiled at her "I'd even go as far as saying perfect."

"Oh wow, he must be doing something right to get _you_ to say perfect."

Ruff nodded and stared down at the coffee "Are you ready to marry Hiccup?"

"I really am. I know he's going to be the best husband. I mean, look at him now."

Ruff couldn't keep herself from laughing "You're going soft."

Astrid smiled. She was glad Ruff was back, and she was glad Ruff was in her life. She was glad she had the support of her. She'd be freaking out if Ruff weren't with her "I'm really nervous."

Ruff gave her a sympathetic smile "Don't be. I know you have every reason to be, but you'll be fine this time. I have a really good feeling about this little guy. He's going to be a Haddock after all, and have you as a mother. He's got to be tough."

"Little guy, huh?"

"Yeah," Ruff started with a nod "it's a boy. I know it."

Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled into a parking spot. She turned the car off, hands shaking as she stared down at her stomach "I guess it's time for the first appointment."

Ruff nodded, opening her car door and stepped out, waiting by the office doors. Astrid slowly walked over and pulled the doors open, stopping before she could walk in "I don't think I can do this."

Ruff groaned and pushed Astrid through the door "You made me miss out on my early morning rest, my first day back with Fish, and are making me keep this a secret. And it's a huge secret, you know how bad at that I am! Now go! I'm not letting you stop now."

Astrid sighed. Ruff was right. It would have been a waste of gas to have drive here for no reason. She walked up to the desk, signed it, and then sat down. She started bouncing her knee, her nerves getting the best of her.

She felt like she was sitting there for hours, watching Ruff on her phone, probably talking to Fish. She wished she was talking to Hiccup, she knew he would keep her calm. But with her luck he was asleep. She bit her lip and pulled her phone out, staring at it before typing out a message to him.

_I kind of wish you were here. _

She stared up at the clock, her eyes glancing over to the desk and to Ruff. Hiccup has to be awake. She looked down at her phone when it vibrated.

_Only kind of? What was so important that she had to kidnap you?_

_I can't tell you, it's secret. Okay, more than kind of. I'm really nervous. _

"Astrid Hofferson."

She glanced up before looking at Ruff "Come with me?"

"Of course."

Astrid hooked her arm with Ruff's, practically dragging her to the room. Astrid was shaking and she knew Ruff could feel it. She can't even say the last time she felt this nervous about sitting in a doctors chair. She felt like she was going to break Ruff's arm if this didn't end sooner.

She wished more than anything that it was Hiccup instead of Ruff.

"Alright Ms. Hofferson, I'm going to start with some questions."


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

The questions made Astrid nervous. More nervous than she's ever felt. She hated having to talk about her previous pregnancies, and having to tell her what happened, when even she didn't know. She felt like she was going to cry again.

Ruff couldn't keep herself from laughing when they were asked if the baby was theirs, but Astrid was quick to deny that.

"Ten weeks." she mumbled to herself as they got back in the car "I'm ten weeks along and have a month to tell Hiccup."

Ruff wanted to punch her. She wanted to knock some sense into her, to make her tell Hiccup. Maybe she'd lock them in a closet together and force her to tell him. The poor boy deserved to know. Astrid didn't need to go through this without Hiccup by her side "I really think you need to tell him once you get home. Take him out for ice cream-"

"Ice cream?"

"Or a walk in the park with Toothless, or ice cream and a walk. There is _no_ denying that Hiccup is basically a kid."

Astrid chuckled. She'd have to do something like that... Or exactly that. Hiccup does love his ice cream.

"Okay... Okay, I'll do it when I get home."

"I'll be proud."

"I'd hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Astrid bit her lip and stood in front of the mirror. She hoped he couldn't tell she was pregnant. She didn't think it was noticeable... Yet. She ran her hands down the front of her shirt, smoothing it out.

Of course, she was taking Ruff's _brilliant_ idea. She had convinced Hiccup that they needed a 'date night' and that she was going to take him out for ice cream. His smile was so big and he looked so happy, she wanted to see him like that more often. Seeing him this happy is one of the things she loves most. Seeing that smile almost made her tell him right then. Instead, she grabbed his face and kissed him. The perfect distraction.

Hiccup walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder "What are you thinking about?"

She bit her lip and stared down at his hands resting on her stomach "Would you still love me if I got... I don't know, fat?"

Hiccup smiled and stared at her reflection in the mirror, tightening his hold on her "What kind of question is that? Of course I would."

"I just wanted to make sure." she smiled at him "One day, I might just stop working out. Gain some weight."

"You'd still be beautiful, Astrid."

He's always so good to her. He never knows what she's going through, yet h. Can tell when something is bothering her. He won't pressure her into telling him and he's always there to support her, no matter what.

"Is something bothering you?"

She kept her eyes down on his hands. She wondered what it would look like when her stomach got bigger and he did this. She bit her lip. If. _If_ she gets bigger.

"No, no, nothing's bothering me." she smiled and looked at him "You ready for some ice cream?"

He nodded, pulling away from her "Why the sudden want for a date night?"

"Because I love you. We never get to spend actual time together, so, why not?"

He nodded in agreement.

Since they graduated college, the two never went on dates anymore. They always stayed in their apartment together, either laying in bed or watching movies. Those were their ideas of dates now.

She smiled and walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen, Hiccup right behind her. She was going to tell him today when they were eating ice cream, she has the conversation planned out. No, on their walk. No, definitely the ice cream. He loves ice cream, it would keep him happy. _So, after their walk. __  
_

"Is Toothless ready?"

Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who was sitting in the living room, watching them with his tail wagging. He frowned and then looked at her "Can it just be us?"

She looked at his face. His eyes were pleading and he had a faint smile on his lips. He wants to be alone with her without having to watch Toothless.

She sighed and nodded "Yeah, okay."

She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and grabbing their apartment keys as they walked towards the door "So, why ice cream?"

"You love it." she said with a laugh "And I kind of have something to talk to you about."

Hiccup stopped walking, panic setting in his chest. He pulled on her hand, causing her to turn around. He hated when she said something like that.

Once when they were in college, the day before they graduated, they had gotten in a fight. One of the worst fights they've ever had. He can't even remember what they fought over. Later that night she told him she had something to tell him and they broke up, but only for a day.

"You aren't breaking up with me again, right?"

She bit her lip. She could cry. The look on his face was breaking her heart. He looked so... Sad and hurt. "I'm not breaking up with you. Why would you think I was?"

He opened his mouth to explain, but then it all clicked in her head. The day before graduation she was scared because she had just found out she was pregnant for the first time. She didn't know how to tell him so instead, started a fight with him.

He was actually scared that she was going to leave him. How can he even think that?Astrid loves him, he should know better.

"No! I'm not going to break up with you. Don't think about college, think about _now_."

"I am thinking about now" he said with a chuckle, tightening his hold on her hand "It's just... We're engaged, Astrid. I'm pretty sure it would break me if you were to end things now."

She felt bad. She felt bad for making him think she was going to leave him, and she felt bad for keeping _their_ baby a secret from him.

They walked into the ice cream shop. She looked at his face, the smile had come back while he was looking at the different choices. She whispered in his ear that she was going to find them a table before walking away.

She sat down at one of the tables outside, resting her chin in her hand. This was her chance. She knows she's already got him thinking about it, and she didn't want to freak him out.

She heard to look at the couple she heard. She wanted to smile, they were cute together. They reminded her of her and Hiccup. They were messing with each other, he would poke her side and she would squeal before trying to tickle him back.

The only reason she couldn't find it in her to smile is because of the third person that was with them. A little baby. She looked about three months old, and the couple looked happy. _Really_ happy. That's what she wants with Hiccup.

"You know, they're going to think you're a creep if you keep staring like that."

She looked away from the couple and baby to look at Hiccup who was smiling and holding an ice cream out to her. She took it from him and sighed "It wasn't even creeping. The baby is cute, I wanted to look at it."

Hiccup sat across from her and looked over her shoulder at them "I guess it's cute."

"Okay... I have something to tell you." he nodded, taking a lick of his ice cream before making eye contact with her "I... Uhm.."

Why was this so hard? She managed to blurt it out the first time, and when she told Ruff. Why can't she just blurt it out now? He raised an eyebrow at her as she tore her eyes away from him and stared down at her ice cream.

"You're..." she didn't know if she could tell him yet. He needs to know but she knows she can't do it. Not yet. Not in public "You're uhm... Your parents are coming."

She smiled at him, trying to make it believable. He sighed and shook his head. He knows that's not what it was, but she looked so... Stressed and worried. He didn't want to bother her about it. Maybe if it gets worse he'll ask her "When?"

"A few days. I talked to your mom about it."

He nodded, taking a bite of his cone "Is that all you were going to tell me?"

She widened her eyes for a second before nodded "Yeah, that's all."

She finally looked up at him and laughed "You've got ice cream... Here." she said, circling her mouth with her finger.

He chuckled and licked his lips a few times, hoping he got it all. He gave her a smile "Did I get it?"

"No." she shook her head "Bring me your face."

He leaned across the table, his face now directly in front of hers. She picked her napkin up and wiped what was left off. Before he could move away she quickly pecked his lips "Got it."

He smiled that goofy smile that she loves more than anything. He leaned back into the chair, staring at her "How about that walk?"


	3. Chapter Three

_**Are you kidding me guys? 24 favorites and 38 follows for two chapters? You all are perfect! **_

_**Chapter Three**_

Astrid can't remember the last time she had seen Hiccup look so scared. Actually, she could. When their wreck happened. When he had woken up and saw her, bruised and cut up, he panicked. Then he was told that his leg got amputated and he got scared. How was he supposed to adjust to that life?

Their date night was going perfectly. He had his ice cream, she _almost_ told him, but didn't. They went on their walk in the park where Hiccup ended up carrying her because she claimed she was tired, but in reality, she just wanted to be closer to him. They thought it was going to end just as perfectly as it started, but it didn't.

They were on their way home when it happened. They were walking down the sidewalk, making jokes and picking on each other, when they heard screeching tires. They both looked up just in time to see the accident happen.

Astrid took notice of the way Hiccup's grip had tightened on her hand. She looked up at his face, his eyes wide. She could even see the fear in them. She almost had to drag him home. He wasn't moving, just staring at the wreck.

They were laying in bed now. Hiccup has his arm tightly wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her chest. She was running a hand through his hair, a motion she was hoping kept him calm "Hic, it's okay."

"It's not though, Astrid." he mumbled "We were in a wreck like that. What if one of those people lose a limb? Or what if-"

"Stop it. You're over thinking." she sighed. She remembers when it was like this almost every night after their accident. He would call her on the nights he was having phantom limb pains, and she would stay up all night with him until he fell asleep "I'm sure everyone in the accident were fine. Stop thinking about it and go to sleep."

Hiccup said nothing but nodded. Things were quiet, and she was starting to think he fell asleep. She was about to move her hand away from his hair when he started talking "I don't really remember much of our wreck."

She sighed and started running her hand through his hair again, signing "Oh really? What do you remember?"

He adjusted himself so his face was now buried in her neck, her fingers still tangled in his hair "I remember talking to you. Making jokes with you about how our senior trip went... I remember you screamed, the sound of a car slamming on their breaks, and that's it."

She bit her lip and brought her hand to his neck "Lucky you. I remember the whole thing. It was a semi truck trying to merge into the traffic. It hit us instead, pushing our car into the other lane, and another car t-boned us. Your leg got crushed, and you hit your head pretty hard, causing you to go unconscious."

"Maybe that's why I don't remember." he looked up at her "I'm glad you're okay, Astrid."

She kissed his forehead and smiled "We're both okay."

He laughed and pointed at their feet "Except I lost a foot."

"But I love that. It makes you different and unique." she nodded, running her foot over his prosthetic "Why didn't you take this off?"

He shrugged "I didn't thinks about it." he started to sit up but she pulled him back down "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep, you need it."

He nodded and laid his head back down on her chest "Just do me one favor."

"What is it?"

"Keep playing with my hair."

She laughed and nodded "You got it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiccup stood in front of the bathroom mirror, a towel around his waist and his toothbrush in his hand "When did you say my parents would be here?"

Astrid walked towards the bathroom and leaned against the door frame "Well, they told me they'd be here in a few days... But that _was_ a few days ago."

Hiccup turned to her, raising an eyebrow. He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth "When did you talk to them?"

"Last week."

He laughed and shook his head "You talked to them last week and you just told me yesterday?"

She nodded and shrugged "I'm a bit scatterbrained... I forgot."

He turned towards the sink and spit, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing to brush his teeth, watching Astrid's face in the mirror "It's okay, it happens." he said around the toothbrush.

She smiled at him and watched as he brushed his teeth. Astrid wakes up earlier than he does. Sometimes she wished they woke up at the same time so they could get eddy together, or eat breakfast together like a normal couple.

She laughed to herself and shook her head. The last time they woke up at the same time, she ended up pregnant.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, putting his toothbrush down and turning to face her, leaning on the counter.

"Nothing." she said quickly "I was just thinking of the time we woke up together and what happened. It was nice, really nice."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. He reached forward, grabbing her hips and pulled her to him. His lips were mere inches from hers and she smiled "We should do that more often."

She nodded and leaned forward, trying to catch his lips but he shook his head and backed away. This is something he never did in fear of her hitting him.

she frowned "We _could_ do it now if you would just kiss me."

He leaned down, but right as his lips were about to touch hers there was a knock at the door. He stopped moving and frowned "We should probably get that."

She nodded but didn't move "Let them wait."

The next thing Astrid knew, she was sitting on the counter, his face buried in her neck. The knocking had continued, finally getting on his nerves. He pulled away and started walking towards the door with a groan, running his hand through his hair "Shouldn't you put clothes on?" she called to him with a laugh, jumping off the counter.

"It's probably my parents! They've seen it all before!"

Astrid let out a loud laugh and turned to face the mirror. She rolled her eyes when she saw the mark that Hiccup left. She quickly braided her hair and then walked out towards the living room "There she is!" Stoick said as she walked in.

She smiled and gave him a hug "It's good to see you again, Stoick!" she said with a smile and then turned to Val "And you too, Val!"

Val held her arms out "Well, don't just stand there! Get over here and give your future mother-in-law a hug!"

Astrid chuckled and went over to her "Where did Hiccup disappear to?"

"The boy went to put clothes on." Stoick said with a chuckle.

"They've seen it all before" she mumbled to herself, mocking him. She pointed to the couch "Please, sit."

Val watched Astrid as she moved towards the chairs across the room. She almost has this... Glow to her. She knew what that meant. Did Astrid even know? Does Hiccup know? Surely her and Stoick would know because Hiccup would tell them.

"So," Hiccup said, walking back in and sitting by Astrid, resting one of his hands on her knee "How have you guys been? I haven't seen you since we graduated."

"I know." Val said, not taking her eyes off Astrid "Stoick's been busy with work, and he finally has some time off for the wedding, so we came to visit."

"And you wanted to see us?" Hiccup asked, running his fingers up her leg "We're flattered, mom."

Stoick rolled his eyes and looked at Hiccup "Of course we wanted to see you! You're our only child , and she's the daughter we never had." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, dad." he deadpanned "Means a lot."

"Stoick," Val started, tearing her eyes from Astrid and turning to look at him "didn't you have to talk to Hiccup?"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks. Stoick stared at Val before she added "_Privately_."

He took the hint and motioned for Hiccup to follow him.

Val waited until Stoick and Hiccup were out of ear shot and she turned back to Astrid "You're pregnant."

"_What_?"

"Don't try and hide it from me, I'm a mother. Does Hiccup know?"

"No." she answered quietly.

"Why haven't you told him?"

Astrid groaned and stood up so she could pace around while she talked "You saw us after I got pregnant the first time. You saw how excited he was, and you saw how crushed he was when... When I lost it. I just want to be sure this one will work out before I tell him."

Val stood up and grabbed Astrid's shoulders "Astrid, breathe." she said with a soft smile "I don't agree with what you're doing. I know my son, and I know he won't be happy when he does find out. I'd prefer you tell him sooner than later."

Astrid nodded. She knows Val is right, she knows Hiccup will be mad.. But she can't do it. She tried the day before and couldn't do it. She gets one look at his face and how happy he is, and she knows she won't be able to do it. Maybe she'll make Ruff take her somewhere for a few days and she'll tell him over the phone. That could work.

"I know I have to.. Just not yet."

"Just not yet what?" Hiccup asked, walking back into the room, Toothless right on his heels.

Astrid opened her mouth to spit out some lie but stopped when Val broke into a grin "That can't be little Toothless!"

Toothless tilted his head at the sound of his name, looking around Hiccup's legs before bounding over and jumping up at Val, licking at her face "I remember when you were just a pup!" She said, scratching under his chin.

"Yeah, he's not so little anymore." Stoick with a chuckle. He clapped his hands together and looked at the other three "Who's up for some lunch?"

"I am!" Astrid turned to look at Hiccup and rolled her eyes "What? I didn't eat breakfast."

"Of course you didn't. You don't wake up until noon."

He rolled his eyes at her and smiled "Dad, what did you have in mind?"

"Why not go out? Have a family lunch?" Val offered.

Stoick nodded and looked to Hiccup and Astrid "How about it?"

"Sounds good, Stoick. Where at?"

Hiccup shrugged, slipping an arm around Astrid's waist, tugging her closer "It's up to you guys."

Val and Stoick turned to each other and started talking about where they could go. Astrid tried to pull away from Hiccup but he shook his head "Hold on. I need to ask ask you something. " she stopped moving and nodded.

What if Stoick knows she's pregnant? What if Stoick told Hiccup? Is he mad? Excited? She looked up at his face. He was staring down at her, eyes filled with concern and worry. Oh Gods, what does he know? He's not happy with her, she can tell.

"Okay... What is it?"

He looked away from her and at his parents who were still talking. Val turned to them "Is there anywhere around here with stake? Your father is up for some steak."

He nodded "There's a place around the corner. We'll meet you down at the car."

Stoick and Val nodded, patting Toothess's head before they walked out the apartment.

Before Astrid could ask what was going on, Hiccup had his lips pressed to hers. She was caught off guard, she wasn't expecting this almost desperate kiss from him. He pulled away "Do you not want to marry me?"

"What?" she pulled back and looked up at his face "Why would you think that?!"

"My dad noticed you weren't as... Talkative or excited as you usually are when you see them, and he thinks that's the reason.."

Astrid would have felt relief, but that look on his face was breaking her heart "Stoick's crazy._ I love you_, of course I want to marry you! I just... Haven't been feeling good."

Hiccup grabbed her face and frowned "Still? Maybe we should take you to the doctors."

She shook her head "No, no. I'm sure I'll be fine. It may just be the stomach virus or something."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and pecked his lips before walking towards the door "Come on, we don't want to leave them waiting."


	4. Chapter Four

**_Very slight smut, very very very slight. And it's only in the beginning, okay. _**

**_Chapter Four_**

Stoick and Valka were staying with Hiccup and Astrid. Now, Hiccup has no problem with this. He loves his parents, he loves that they're staying with them, and Astrid loves that she has parent figures around.

The downside is that Astrid's hormones were getting the best of her. She would try to get him in bed at random points during the day. Usually, he'd be all for it, but with his parents around, it was hard. She would try at night, and Hiccup would go with it.. Until Astrid would start getting loud. The _major_ downside.

Astrid had her fingers tangled in his hair as he went down on her. This was the third night they had tried, and this is the third night of him trying to keep her quiet, and it wasn't working.

She groaned when he pulled away and was now hovering over her "Please, be a little louder. I don't think my parents could hear you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him down into a kiss "I'm sorry. It just felt _good_."

He smirked and kissed her again before falling beside her and throwing and arm around her waist "Are we really not going to try anymore?"

"You're too loud. I don't want to get caught by my parents, too."

She pouted and folded her arms over his "My dad has probably forgotten."

He shook his head and moved closer, placing a kisses on her neck "Let's invite your dad over and see if he even lets us sleep in the same room."

She quickly turned so she could catch his lips before he moved away. She was able to deepen the kiss only for a few seconds before he pulled away and smiled "Go to sleep."

She groaned, throwing her head back and running her fingers over his arm. This baby is going to be the death of her. It(Or him, according to Ruff) made her hormones kick in at strange times, mainly when there were a lot of people around and she couldn't do anything about it.

Hiccup was watching her face. Different emotions flicking in her eyes. He couldn't figure out why, and it was starting to bother him. After his dad pointed out her behavior, he started noticing it more. The way she was acting was different. Completely different.

"Is something bothering you?"

Astrid looked at him, eyes wide. She acts like he asked her something he shouldn't have, and it's her reaction that worries him most. He _knows_ that she's keeping something from him.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure you're fine."

He tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer. He wished he could figure out what it was. He hated it more than anything when she kept things from him, and that didn't happen often. She _usually_ told him everything.

She rolled onto her side and buried her face in his chest "I'm fine, Hic."

He sighed. He could even hear it in her voice that something was wrong. He was hanging out with Fish the next day, maybe she told Ruff, and Ruff told him. Fish has never been able to keep to keep secrets from him either, especially if they involve Astrid.

He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a soft snore stopped him. He couldn't help but smile. Astrid had been worn out all day, she needed the sleep. He stared down at her and felt this wave of love wash over him. Even when she was sleeping, she was still the most beautiful girl ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Has Ruff said anything about Astrid?"

Hiccup asked Fish the next day. Ruff and Astrid were having a 'girl day', which most likely meant something like playing violent video games or going to the mall and making fun of people. Ruff would also be meeting Stoick and Val, oh the joys of that.

Fish picked his drink up and shook his head "She always says things about her."

Hiccup chuckled "I meant lately. Astrid's been... Weird."

"Maybe she's getting cold feet about getting married?"

Hiccup looked down. Of course that was one or his thoughts. Ever since his dad brought it up, the possibility of it hadn't stopped running through his head. Even though she said that isn't what it was, he still thought it. Hearing Fish wording it nicer though... It broke something in him. Fish has known Astrid just as long as he has, he could probably read her better, too.

"That's... That's not what it is.. My dad said the same thing, and I asked her about it."

"What did she say?"

Hiccup swirled his straw around in his cup and shrugged "That's not what it is."

"I can ask Ruff later." Fish said, catching the look of his friends face "I'm sure if something is wrong she told Ruff."

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet."

Fish laughed and shrugged "She's getting good with secrets."

"Surprise, surprise.. Astrid's always been good with them."

"So, Stoick and Val are visiting?" Fish asked, wanting to change the subject. Hiccup nodded and looked up at him "How long are they staying? I'll have to come by with Ruff."

Hiccup laughed and stared down at his drink. His parents love Fish. He was basically a second child to them, always coming over and building things with him.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love that. Although, I'm pretty sure Ruff may have met them today. I think they're staying until the wedding."

Fish nodded, looking focused as he stared down into his cup. Hiccup knew he was trying to think of a day him and Ruff were free, being married and all is keeping them busy. It's not like Stoick and Val would mind if Fish ever just dropped by, he is practically family.

All in all, Hiccup was glad he was getting to spend some time with his best friend. He's been stuck in his apartment with his family for too long. Yes, four days in a small apartment is too long.

"How about today? I could use someone other than my family and Astrid at home."

"I don't see why not."

"Good." Hiccup said, standing up "Because you don't have a choice."

xxx

Hiccup pulled up to his apartment. Fish was sitting in the passenger seat, going on about something he learned back in school. Hiccup wasn't really sure, he just knew he was glad that Fish was here to talk about something intelligent.

They walked into the apartment and the first thing they heard were the familiar voices of Ruff and Astrid, cussing up a storm.

"Oh Gods." Hiccup groaned, throwing his keys on the table.

They walked into the living room and stopped. Astrid and Ruff were sitting in the floor, legs crossed and controllers in their hands. The thing that got them was Val sitting on the couch next to Stoick, a controller in her hand. She was more focused and calmer than Astrid and Ruff, but she had this look on her face that screamed murder.

"Huh, would you look at that?" Fish said with a laugh as he walked all the way in.

Hiccup looked to his father who just shrugged, and then looked over at Fish "Fishlegs! Haven't seen you in years! How have you been?"

"Been good, Mr. Haddock. What about yourself?"

"Good, good." there was the sound of a gunshot followed by Ruff shouting profanity at the screen "You picked yourself a good one."

He laughed and sat down in the chair Ruff was leaning on, while Hiccup moved to sit in the floor next to Astrid.

This is something he's used to.

Whenever Astrid was feeling stressed or mad, she would go to the living room and play this game. It helped her get all her anger out, another way he knew something was bothering her. She gave him a smile before leaning into him. At least all her stress seemed to go away while she played and she seemed more like herself. He's missed his Astrid.

Ruff set her controller down and looked over at them. She would probably never admit it out loud, but Astrid _is_ her best friend, and she _is_ pretty worried about her. She may know what's going on, but it doesn't stop the way she's been acting. She could see the difference, and that must mean Hiccup can see it, too.

She watched as Astrid smiled and leaned into him. He put an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head and whispering something in her ear. Ruff grimaced and looked away. Since when does she care about Astrid's love life? She did consider them lucky, both Fish and Hiccup were good to them.

Hiccup turned to look at Val when she dropped her controller "I don't see how they do it. Game makes me so mad."

He chuckled and picked her controller up, setting it by their game console. Astrid placed herself between his legs and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her temple "I love you too, Astrid." he put his arms around her "Is thee anything else?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, looking down at his hands "I... I'm not going to go there."

He smiled and moved his hands to rest on her legs "Well, okay."

* * *

Ruff pulled Astrid away from Hiccup, dragging her back to her and Hiccup's bedroom. Astrid groaned and sat on the bed, crossing her arms "What now, Ruff?"

"You haven't told him?"

Astrid glared at her "How do you know?"

Ruff rolled her eyes and laughed "I saw the way he was touching you. He wouldn't be trying to get you in bed if he knew."

Astrid sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling "Okay... So I haven't told him. I tried to the other day, but got nervous. I wanted to tell him last night didn't. I can't do it. Not now."

Ruff walked over to the bed, punching her in the shoulder. This girl was so stubborn, almost as stubborn as Hiccup. She doesn't plan on telling him until he finds out on his own, she knows it. "Come on, Astrid."

There was a knock on the door. Ruff turned towards it, glaring daggers, hoping the person on the other side could feel it. Does no one know she was trying to talk privately to Astrid? The door opened and Hiccup looked in, smiling apologetically at Ruff "Hey, can I talk to Astrid?"

Astrid sat up and tilted her head at him. Ruff nodded but before she could leave, Hiccup grabbed her arm and whispered something to her. She smiled again and nodded before shooting Astrid a look and shutting the door.

Hiccup sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. She kissed his cheek before pulling away "What's this about? And what did you say to Ruff?"

He flipped them so she was now laying on her back, and he was over her "I told her to make as much noise as possible."

Astrid smiled "_Finally_."


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five **_

Astrid had never felt so thankful for Ruff in her life. But mostly, she felt happy and exhausted. She rolled over, throwing an arm around Hiccup's waist and placing a kiss on his chest "We should probably go back out there."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and smiled "Probably... But I'm more comfortable here."

She laughed and snuggled closer to him "Me too... I'm sure Ruff and Fish will be here for a few more hours."

He nodded, running a hand up and down her back, mumbling "Yeah.."

She looked up at him and smiled. His hand had stopped moving and his eyes were closed. Something in her burst and she felt tears starting to form. This is the father of her baby, the who has been her best friend for years, _the man she loves_. How could she keep such a huge secret from him?

She laid her head back down on his chest as the tears started falling. What if he was so mad at her that he breaks off their engagement and leaves her?

She felt his arm tighten around her, causing her to move closer to him. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides "Please don't leave me." she whispered to herself.

Hiccup's other arm wrapped around her and he turned them so they were on their sides and his face was now in front of hers "I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes widened and she quickly wiped her face. She needed to say something, but she didn't know what she could say. He just pulled her closer to him, running his hand through her hair and down her back, his lips by her ear, whispering to her that it'll be okay.

"You don't know what's going on." she said between sobs.

"I don't have to know. You're hurting." he kissed her forehead "That's all I need to know to comfort you."

She let out another sob and buried her face in his chest "I'm so sorry, Hiccup."

He had no idea what go into her. He's never seen her so... Upset before. Yes, he's seen her cry plenty of times, but never like this. Whatever it is she's keeping from him must be driving her crazy "You have nothing to be sorry for, Astrid."

The music that Ruff had played was still going. Neither of them heard their door open or saw Ruff slip in. She was about to open her mouth and ask if they were sleeping when she heard sniffling. Crying? She was _pretty_ sure they just had sex, why was someone crying? Maybe Astrid finally told him, but he's holding her. She figured he'd be mad. She shook her head, whatever it is, she'll deal with it later.

"Astrid? Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked over at her "Yeah?"

Astrid quickly rubbed her eyes and then looked up "Fish and I are going to head out. I just wanted to see if you guys were done so we, well I, could say bye."

Astrid sat up, wrapping the blanket around her and frowning "We'll be seeing you later?"

"Duh, Astrid." Ruff smiled "Oh, and..."

She didn't need to finish her question. Astrid already knew what it was. Hiccup looked between them, an eyebrow raised "No."

"Soon." Ruff said before walking out.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid an arm still around her "Astrid... I'm really starting to worry about you. _What_ is going on?"

She looked away from him and at the wall "Nothing. I just feel... I don't know, nothing." she looked down at his hand that was resting on her waist and started messing with his fingers "Just... Do you promise not to leave me? No matter what?"

"I wouldn't leave you, Astrid. You could do the most horrible thing in the world and I would never leave you."

"Good.." she bit her lip and stared at him "I'm just... I'm not ready to tell you yet."

He leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek "Tell me when you're ready."

He really would have preferred if she told him now. He didn't like seeing her like this, and he hoped that he would never have to again. It broke his heart. His Astrid never broke down like this.

Astrid pulled her knees up to her chest. She doesn't know what she would do if she wasn't marrying Hiccup. He was, hands down, the best guy for her. He's patient, gentle, kind, he _always_ puts her first, and she loves it. Everyone else would have pressured her to tell them right then, but not Hiccup. He pulled her to him, hugging her close to him "You're going to be okay, Astrid. Whatever it is will be okay."

She wiped her face and lightly hit his arm "You're too good to me."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled "It's my job."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Astrid was sitting in the living room, a plate in her lap and her food in her hands. She was staring at the TV when Hiccup walked in and fell onto the couch next to her "Morning." she said around a mouthful of food.

He stretched his arms above his head before dropping them and looking at her "Good morning." he looked from her face to her food "What are you eating?"

She smiled and held it out to him "Turkey bagel sandwich. Want a bite?"

He took it from her, only because it _did_ sound good, and took a bite "Why are you having this for breakfast though?"

She shrugged "I don't know. I wanted a bagel, but then I wanted some turkey, so I made a turkey bagel sandwich. Want one? I can go make you one."

"No thanks. I'm good."

Astrid shrugged and took another bite "Suit yourself. Are your parents still sleeping?"

He nodded, moving the plate and adjusting himself so he could lay his head in her lap "I'm not very hungry. How long have you been awake?"

"Hmm.. Since seven? I woke up can couldn't sleep."

Hiccup stared up at her. He wanted to smile, but he could still see the pain in her eyes from the night before. He really wished he knew what was bothering her. They're getting married in less than a month and he can't figure out what's wrong with his fiancée.

She finished her sandwich and then looked down at him, her face falling "Look, about last night-"

"You don't have to tell me anything yet. I'm not going to pressure you."

She smiled and ran her fingers in his hair "I really appreciate that."

How did she get so lucky? No guy should be this patient that's obviously so important. She was _sobbing_ to him, and _he's_ still not going to pressure her. Gods, she loves him.

She does have to tell him soon though. They are getting married and she will start showing pretty soon. He was smiling at her, that understanding perfect smile of his.

She leaned down, capturing his lips.

He had his hand on the back of her neck to keep her there until Toothless realized he was no longer in the room. He came running out, jumping onto the couch, licking at their faces.

"Good morning you two"

Astrid looked over her shoulder and gave Val a smile "Morning!"

She pushed Hiccup away from her lap and stood up, grabbing her plate and walking to the kitchen, Toothless following her. Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his mom "Morning mom. Is dad still asleep?"

Val nodded and moved to the chair next to the couch. They listened as Astrid started moving things around, most likely doing the dishes. He sat up all the way "I have a question."

"What is it?"

He looked behind him to make sure Astrid wasn't there before turning his attention back to his mom "Has Astrid been acting... Weird?" Val nodded "You don't happen to know the reason why, do you?"

Val stared at him, debating on telling him or not. Sure, _her_ mother blurted it out to Stoick, but she doesn't want Astrid to _hate_ her for it. She's the closest thing to a daughter that she has "It's not my place to tell you, Hiccup. Astrid will tell you when she's ready."

"So you do know?" he sighed and Val nodded "Why hasn't she told me?"

Val smiled softly at him before moving to sit next to him, placing an arm around his shoulder "What she's going through... It can be hard, and although I don't agree with what she's doing, I understand where she's coming from. All she wants is you to be there for her. To support her. To comfort her."

"I mean, I'm going to do just that.. But it's starting to drive me crazy. She broke down last night, mom, and it broke my heart."

Val gave his shoulder a squeeze "You'll understand when she tells you."

Hiccup groaned. He loves Astrid. He worries about her, and with her breakdown last night... He doesn't know what to do. He leaned into Val and let out a frustrated sigh "Gods, I hope it's soon."

Astrid came out of the kitchen and looked at them. She smiled to herself. Seeing Hiccup and his mom together is one of the cutest things, it makes him look like a kid all over again. She leaned against the door frame of the living room and watched them.

Val smiled at him "Do you remember one of the first things you ever said about Astrid?"

Hiccup looked at her and smiled "That she's a bully?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and made a mental note to hurt him later. Val laughed and shook her head "Besides that." Hiccup shook his head "You came home one day after school, this goofy smile on your face, your father and I knew exactly what it meant. You sat down in the kitchen and told us how you met this girl. This 'beautiful blonde girl' that had to be the prettiest girl you had ever met. I knew from the moment I first saw you two together that you'd end up getting married."

"I said I was scared that she was going to kill me... I kind of remember."

Astrid smiled. She could feel her eyes starting to burn. Was she really going to cry over something he said when he was thirteen? It's not like he hasn't told her before, but knowing he said it before they even really knew each other got to her.

She let out a quiet laugh as she thought back to the day they met. He had accidentally run into her, causing her to drop her lunch. She turned around, decked him in the shoulder, and told him he better watch where he's going. He was so scared of her. When she broke her wrist during gym, he was the only one brave enough to even talk to her and make sure she's okay. It's how they became friends.

She walked over to the couch, leaning over the back of it and punching his shoulder, taking him by surprise "That's for calling me a bully." she then leaned forward, kissing his cheek "And that's for... Well, you know, calling me the prettiest girl ever."

He smiled, rubbing his shoulder "It's true."

She smiled and then walked around to sit next to him. Even before they knew each other, he was still sweet to her. She really was lucky.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

"As my future father-in-law, I can come talk to you about things, right?"

Stoick looked up at her, concern written all over his face. Him and Astrid got along, but she had never come to him to talk before. He knows she's been struggling with something, and knows she's never had the best relationship with _her_ father. So, if a 'fatherly figure' is what she needs, he'll be there "Of course, Astrid. What is it?"

Astrid looked down at her hands and walked further into the room, sitting by him. Maybe, just maybe, if she told Stoick about her being pregnant, she'd find her nerve to tell Hiccup. Besides Ruff and Val, it would be nice to have a guys opinion. Especially the opinion of her unborn child's grandfather "I have some news... It can be good in your book, or bad, I don't know, but I do know that I _don't_ want you to tell Hiccup."

Stoick at this point was almost glad that Val and Hiccup had decided to have a mother/son day. What Astrid wanted to say seemed important. He just hoped he knew how to handle it "I won't tell Hiccup... Go on."

Astrid bit her lip, her eyes still on her hands. She can't remember if Val had told Stoick when she was first pregnant or not, but he was about to find out "Before we graduated college I found out I was pregnant. I don't know if you ever knew or not, but I'm telling you now. I ended up losing it a week later... Now Hiccup knows about this. Val knows, too. She was there when we didn't know how to comfort each other." She paused. She really wanted to see his reaction when she told him this next part. She forced herself to look up "I've... I've had three miscarriages since. Hiccup doesn't know about them, and it don't want him to know."

Astrid was rambling, she knows she is. She's just trying to find the courage to tell her father-in-law that's she's pregnant again "Before Ruff and Fish got married, I found out... I found out that I'm pregnant. Again." she smiled when she saw his eyes light up "I'm currently eleven weeks along."

Stoick broke into a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder "That's wonderful to hear, Astrid!" his smile then fell "Why haven't you told Hiccup?"

She crossed her arms and looked at the wall "He was crushed when I lost the first one. I just couldn't bare to see that look again. So I never told him, just in case they failed... And it was a good decision. I lost three more."

"He does deserve to know, Astrid."

"I know... But just... Not yet. Ruff, Val, and you know. I _do_ plan on telling him. Before the wedding."

"I can see where you're coming from, and I guess I can understand where you're coming from. Tell him soon, we don't want him to be mad."

She nodded "I plan on it. Maybe even when I make the appointment to find out the gender. I know he'll want to be there for that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiccup was glad for getting to spend the day with his mom. It was rare that he actually gets to spend alone time with her. He loved getting to spend time with her. She was able to make him forget his problems with Astrid.

He did miss his mom.

And his dad, but he and Stoice had never been close. Stoick was never one to show much emotion towards him, and Hiccup was never sure how to feel. At least Stoick and Astrid got along.

Val and Hiccup were walking through the mall together. Hiccup has a smile on his face while he listened to Val, who was talking about his and Astrid's wedding. She seemed more excited for it than they did. They wouldn't know what they were doing if it weren't for Val though.

She looked at Hiccup, who was walking next to her. One hand was in his pocket and the other was holding his drink. He glanced at a store as they passed and she smiled "We're going to talk serious for a moment." he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow "Have you and Astrid talked about having kids?"

Hiccup shrugged and looked straight ahead "Not really. We did when she was... You know, pregnant in college, but even since she lost it we haven't talked about it." Hiccup frowned, thinking back to the day she lost their baby. He remembers the feeling well "We haven't been _trying_ either. We had decided that we weren't going to actually try again until after we got married. She's on the pill."

Val wanted to laugh. The irony in that. She wishes she could tell him, but she _had_ to let Astrid. Is that being a bad mother? Keeping such a big secret form your son? "I'm not sure I'm ready for the day Astrid has my grandchild." she gave him a smile and ruffled his hair "It'll just prove that my boy is growing up."

"And a wedding in less than a month doesn't already prove that?" he asked with a laugh.

"People can get married younger than you, it doesn't mean you're all grown up. Becoming a parent is different, you're responsible for another life."

He smiled and looked down "I think Astrid will be a good mom."

Normally, Hiccup would find it weird that he was having this conversation with his mom. She's the last person he wants to know his personal life, or feelings about having kids with Astrid "Why'd you ask?"

Val shrugged and looked at him "Just curious about my sons life."

He smiled. He really did miss his mom sometimes. He did need someone other than Astrid to talk to. How was he supposed to tell Astrid that he wants a kid with her? He's almost certain she's still upset over what happened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ruff, I have a question." Fish started "And I need you to be honest with me."

Ruff nodded, setting her plate down. Usually, she'd be making jokes, trying to figure why he's being so weird about it. He actually looks serious, which is a rare moment when around her.

"I know you know what's up with Astrid."

Ruff's eyes widened. He knows._ He knows_. Astrid is going to kill her, how did he find out? "Of course I know... Who told you?"

Fish hesitated. There could be two ways to get the truth out of her. One, just ask until she gives on, or two, play along and pretend he knows what's up.

"Astrid told me." Ruff glared, she _knows_ something is wrong here. She's not as stupid as she lets on "I called to talk to Hiccup and decided to ask her what was up... It took some convincing, but she told me."

Lying to Ruff is going to turn out to be a mistake. A _big_ mistake.

"Oh... Well yeah, sounds like Astrid.. Do you think she's ready? You didn't tell Hiccup, did you? That's why it's a secret."

Fish hesitated again before nodding "Astrid is more than ready, and no, I didn't."

Ruff grinned and nodded in agreement "Yeah, I can see it. I'm excited for them, in a way. A little Haddock!"

A little Haddock? What does she mean by-

"OH! Astrid's pregnant!?"

Ruff jumped off the couch, knocking her plate to the floor and pointing a finger in his face, glaring daggers at him "You little liar! You made me think you knew! You better not tell Hiccup, Astrid would kill me!"

Astrid's pregnant and keeping it from Hiccup? Why would she do that? Wait, the only reason a girl would ever keep the pregnancy a secret from their significant other is because... Oh Gods, Astrid cheated on Hiccup and the baby isn't his?! Why would Ruff keep that to herself? He _has_ to tell Hiccup!

"So help me, if you tell Hiccup I will break every bone in your body."

Fish threw his hands up in surrender and took a step back "I won't! But don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Of course, but Astrid doesn't want him to know yet!"

Fish stared at her, wide-eyed. He couldn't keep this to himself! He couldn't even tell Hiccup! Gods, he was going to have to avoid his best friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiccup and Val walked through the doors of the apartment, laughing. The first thing they noticed was Stoick and Astrid sitting on the couch, a bowl on popcorn in-between them.

Astrid was glaring at the TV while Stoick was shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked, walking over and sitting next to Astrid.

She smiled at him and motioned towards the TV "We're having bonding time over a movie. You're free to join us."

"Good, because I'm already sitting. I'm not going anywhere."

Val sat on the arm of the couch and Stoick leaned over, whispering something to her and in return she glanced at Hiccup and Astrid, nodding.

So his dad knows now, too? Why is _he_ the only one who doesn't know? Astrid glanced at his face before moving his arm to be around her, leaning into him.

Hiccup tightened his hold on her and looked down at her stomach. Maybe he should talk to her tonight about their future, find out whether or not she wants to try for another baby. It would definitely make him feel better, and hopefully it would make her feel... Something.

He hoped it would make her feel better. He was starting to feel bad, like the worst fiancé because he couldn't figure her out.

"Hey Astrid," he started, stopping to kiss the top of her head "What do you say to a nap?"


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven **_

Astrid jumped at the thought of a nap. She was exhausted! A nap with Hiccup sounded really nice. She grabbed his hand, practically dragging him to their room.

"Why the sudden want for a nap?" she asked, falling onto the bed and pulling him with her.

He chuckled and rolled onto his side, running his hand across her stomach. He glanced at it before looking back at her face, his fingers slowly dancing across her skin "I wanted to talk to you."

She felt her heartbeat speed up. Why was he touching her stomach like that? Did someone tell him? She needed to call Ruff after their nap. She looked at his hand and forced a smile "About what?"

He put his focus back to her stomach "Our future. Our family..." he paused and leaned in to peck her lips "Kids."

She swears her heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat. Gods, he does know.

"Do you want any?"

"What?" She took a deep breath, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down. He doesn't know. Thank the Gods. She nodded and smiled "Of course.. Do you?"

He nodded and smiled back at her "Yeah, I do."

She sat up, her smile growing. Maybe she could tell him now. She thought over how his reaction would be, he'd be mad, she knows that. She reached up and put her hands on either side of his face, an idea hitting her "Why don't we _try_ for one now?"

Hiccup almost choked. She wanted to try now? Why now? Why not when his parents were asleep? But that look on her face... She looks so excited.

He sighed and smiled "Okay. Okay, yeah. Let's do it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Astrid waited until Hiccup had fallen asleep to get up. She pulled her robe on, grabbed her phone and walked out to the kitchen.

She smiled. She knew this plan was going to work. It _had_ to. She quickly dialed Ruff's number, waiting for her to answer.

"It's almost one in the morning, what do you want?"

Astrid's smile only grew "How long does it take a pregnancy test to give accurate results?"

Ruff's line went quiet. Astrid was sure she was either trying not to laugh or get away from Fish... Or both.

"I thought you were already pregnant?"

Astrid sighed "I _am_, but I thought of a way to tell him without him being mad and it involves a pregnancy test. Now, how long?"

Ruff groaned and shrugged, forgetting that Astrid couldn't see her "I don't know, Astrid... Six days? You could probably take one in two days. It's not like he'll know."

"Good idea. He's smart, but not when it comes to girls, I guess. I had the _worst_ morning sickness, and he thought I had food poisoning."

Ruff let out a loud laugh "Him and Fish are smart, but aren't at the same time.. Speaking of Fish.. He kind of tricked me into telling him."

"_What_!? What if he tells Hiccup?!"

"He won't. I threatened to break every bone in his body if he tells."

Astrid heard the familiar clicking of Hiccup's prosthetic and decided she needed to get off the phone. She crossed her arms, leaning on the counter and watching as a groggy Hiccup walked in. He looked at her and smiled "What are you doing up?"

She reached out, taking his hands and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss "I wasn't able to sleep and then Ruff called. I didn't want to wake you, so I came out here."

He nodded and took a step back "You look exhausted."

She shrugged "I am, but I couldn't sleep. What woke you?"

He reached above her, pulling down a glass from the cabinet and walking to the fridge. She watched him pour milk in it and put it in the microwave before looking back at her "You were keeping me warm. When you left it got cold."

He pulled the milk out of the microwave and took a sip before holding it out to her "Here. Warm milk helps anyone sleep."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. She took the glass and looked down at it "Warm milk is for kids."

She watched him shrug and smile at her. Maybe she _should_ just tell him. He would make a great father. If the way he takes care of her is a sign, then she doesn't need anymore. He's patient with her, when she's having trouble sleeping, he'll stay awake, holding her and rubbing her back until she falls asleep. Or even just making this glass of warm milk to help her sleep.

She could feel her eyes starting to water "You're too good to me."

Hiccup's eyes widened. Astrid is getting ready to cry. Why? Why?! He put his hands on her face, tilting it to look at him "Hey, don't cry."

She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "I'm not!" she looked away from him and down at the glass in her hand "You're just really sweet, and I love you."

He smiled, kissing her forehead "I love you too, Astrid." he backed away from her, pointing at the glass "Drink that and then come to bed, okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk towards their room. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she took another sip of the milk. She tilted her head, yeah. He's going to be a _great_ dad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiccup fell onto the couch with a groan. Astrid set her book down and looked at him "What's wrong with you?"

He looked over at her and frowned "I was supposed to see Fish today, but he's ignoring me."

She tilted her head "What's so important that you see him _today_?"

He shrugged but smiled "I'm possibly making something for you and I need his help."

Her face brightened and she smiled, grabbing onto his arm "What is it? I'll give Ruff a call and make Fish talk to you."

"I'm _not_ running it this time. You can't make me."

She pouted and scooted closer to him "_Please_?"

He shook his head and moved away from her "_No_. Please, just call Ruff and I'll give you a hint."

She jumped off the couch and ran towards their bedroom to grab her phone, dialing Ruff's number and telling her that her and Fish needed to meet her and Hiccup at the mall ASAP.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked as they walked out of the door.

"To the mall to meet up with them. Now, hint."

Hiccup chuckled. He always loved her enthusiasm and how excited she gets when he says he has a surprise for her. She acts like a five-year old child on Christmas when she even hears the word. He loves it.

He thought about it and frowned. He actually couldn't think of any hint that won't give it away "Uhm... It has to do with the wedding?"

Astrid glared at him "That's the best you've got?"

He nodded and she stared at him. They made eye contact for a few seconds before he quickly looked at the road. Making something for her? That involves the wedding? Why couldn't she figure it out? She glared at him and frowned, she'll make him tell her later.

"Stop thinking about it. You won't figure it out."

She groaned and leaned her head back. He drives her insane sometimes, but she loves him. He would go out of his way to keep her happy. She reached over and took his hand "Less than a month."

"Yeah... Less than a month."

Astrid turned towards the window, biting her lip. Less than a month until she's married. Less than a month until she _has_ to tell him, but her plan _has_ to work. She _knows_ it will. Her and Ruff just need to pick up a test and then she's all set.

"Listen, I'm going to leave you with Fish and then kidnap Ruff. _We_ have stuff to do."

He raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Like... I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, opening his door and getting out. He waited for Astrid by the front of the car. He reached his hand out to take hers and then walked towards the entrance to the mall.

"I'll figure it out." he said with a smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't do this, Ruff."

Ruff rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder "You've kept things from Astrid, why can't you keep things from Hiccup?"

"I was never close to Astrid! Hiccup is my best friend, it's harder to keep things from him!"

The two were sitting in the food court, waiting for Astrid and Hiccup. Ruff was glaring daggers at him, trying to process it through his head that if he tells Hiccup, she'll kill him.

They looked up when they heard the familiar voices of their friends. Astrid was laughing at something Hiccup was saying, but he had a smile on his face. Fish felt guilty. How could anyone keep this secret from him?

"Hey guys!" Astrid said cheerfully, pushing Hiccup down into the chair and grabbing Ruff's arm "Well, we'll be off. Bye!"

Hiccup and Fish watched the girls walk away. Hiccup eventually chuckled and shook his head "Astrid is in such a good mood today. I almost wish she was like this all the time."

"She probably will be for the next... Seven months?" Fish's eyes widened and he threw a hand over his mouth. Oh Gods, Ruff _and_ Astrid are going to kill him.

Hiccup frowned "What do you mean?"

Fish stood up quickly and looked around "I've got to go! I didn't Say anything I'm sorry, don't-"

"Stop rambling!" Hiccup said, standing and leaning forward, his hands resting on the edge of the table "Is Astrid pregnant?" Fish seemed to be frozen in his spot, his eyes as big as saucers as he stared at his best friend "Fish please, if Astrid is pregnant, I _need_ to know."

Fish looked down and sighed. _Forgive me Ruff and Astrid, _he thought to himself before meeting Hiccup's eyes. He nodded slowly "There's more to it than just that. I think you need to sit down."


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Ah yes, the awaited chapter where Hiccup confronts Astrid. **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

"You're pregnant."

Astrid had been wondering what was wrong with Hiccup since they left the mall. He looked sad, but mostly angry. What had happened? He was so happy when she left him with Fish, but when her and Ruff came back all she could see on his face was anger.

Now she knows. Fish told him. _She_ was going to kill him. _She_ was supposed to be the one to tell him.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly "Yeah... I am."

Stoick and Val walked into the living room and looked at the couple. Val took notice of the way Hiccup was looking at Astrid, and grabbed Stoick's arm to stop him from walking any further. She opened the front door and dragged him out, whispering that she'd explain in a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you tell _everyone_ except me? _I'm_ your fiancé, Astrid! _I_ should have been the first one you told!"

"I'm _sorry_, Hiccup! I am, but I didn't want to see that face again! If I lost this baby, I didn't want to see that crushed look again. I'm _sorry_ I didn't tell you first."

She watched as emotions flicked through his eyes. She could see the hurt, and she could hear it in his voice, but mostly she could see the anger that he had towards her.

"Aren't you forgetting one _small_ detail?"

She frowned. What was he wanting? The whole story? She could feel her eyes burning "_Fine_. A few weeks after our... First pregnancy, I ended up pregnant again. I lost it, and two others. I didn't want you to be excited in case they didn't work out, and they didn't. And now I'm pregnant again and I wasn't planning on telling you until I knew it was going to work."

Hiccup's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He was expecting her to say that she cheated on him, that she was having someone else's baby, _not_ that. He wasn't expecting her to say anything like that. He stood there, mouth opening and closing, trying to find words to say as tears started falling down her face.

_This_ is probably why she had that breakdown the other night. Gods, he feels stupid.

"Can I ask you something?" she wiped her face and nodded "You _didn't_ cheat on me?"

Astrid didn't think before she reached out and punched him in the chest "Do you _really_ think I'd cheat on you?! I'm having _your_ baby!"

Did he really think _that_ low of her? She's never cheated on anyone, and she didn't plan on cheating on her _fiancé_. Hiccup could really be stupid sometimes "Gods Hiccup, I can't believe you thought I would cheat on you!"

Hiccup didn't wait another second. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He couldn't stand to look in her eyes anymore. She just looked so... Broken. He kissed the top of her head "I'm so sorry, Astrid."

"Hiccup-"

"No, listen, I'm sorry for getting mad, I'm sorry for-"

"Hiccup-"

"-thinking that you cheated, but I promise I'll-"

"_Hiccup_!"

He snapped his mouth shut and looked down at her. He hadn't even realized that she was now gripping his waist, her nails digging into his sides "Astrid... Are you okay?"

She moved one of her hands, placing it on her stomach "It hurts... It hurts really bad."

Val and Stoick came back in when they heard their voices get quieter. They didn't want to barge in on their conversation. Val took one look at them and rushed over "What's going on?"

Hiccup looked at his mom, panic written all over his face "She said she's hurting, I don't know what to do!"

Val sighed and took Astrid from him, leading her towards the couch and talking to her quietly. Astrid would either shake her head or nod in reply with a mumble and Val made her sit down. She grabbed Hiccup's arm, pushing him down next to her "You two are going to sit still for a while. Until she doesn't hurt anymore."

Astrid leaned into him and gripped his leg. He looked from her hand to his mom "Isn't this bad? Shouldn't we take her to the hospital or something?"

Val chuckled and shook her head. She put a hand on Astrid's stomach and smiled "She's good. From what she said, it's nothing bad. Most likely just stretching."

"Stretching?" Astrid asked with a groan.

"Yes, stretching. It's a normal thing in pregnancy. It happened to me when I was pregnant with Hiccup, and I'm sure your mother went through it."

"Remind me to apologize to her."

Hiccup chuckled and moved her so she could rest her head in his lap. "I think I've got it from here, mom. You and dad can go do... Whatever you were going to do."

Val gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile, standing up, walking towards the guest bedroom.

Astrid stared up at Hiccup, her hands resting on her stomach. Hiccup was running his fingers through her hair and staring at her stomach "Astrid... If you don't mind me asking-"

"You have the right to ask anything you want."

He smiled and ran his free hand over her stomach, causing her to smile "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but... How far were you when you lost the last three?"

She bit her lip and stared at his hand that was rubbing soothing circles on her stomach "You know about the first one... The second and third one was at ten weeks, and the fourth was at twelve. I'm really scared this one won't make it."

He leaned down, kissing her forehead "This one _will_ make it. I know it."

"You and Ruff are so positive about it. She thinks it's a boy."

He stared at her stomach before shaking his head "It's going to be a girl." he ran his fingers through her hair again before leaning his head back "You should try and sleep. We'll talk more about it once you wake up, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid woke up to something vibrating against her leg. She groaned and tried to move but realized Hiccup was holding her in her place. She managed to get her phone out of her pocket and brought it up to her ear without waking him "Hello?"

"Astrid! I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to tell Hiccup, it just slipped out! He wasn't happy with me either, but I just feel really bad about it because-"

"Fish!" she whispered, doing her best to stay quiet "We talked about it... We're fine. He was mad at first, but we're good." she looked over her shoulder at Hiccup to make sure he was still sleeping "But next time you plan on coming over, wear lots and lots of padding, because I _will_ kill you for convincing him that I cheated on him."

Fish gulped, making Astrid smile "Understood.. Night Astrid!"

"Goodnight, Fish."

She figure if anyone was calling her this late, it would be Ruff to tell her how hard she hot Fish for telling Hiccup.

In a way, she's grateful that Fish told him. That way, she didn't have to. She didn't have to experience his first round of anger. That's what she was scared of most.

She rolled over so she could face him. This means he can go to her next appointment with her. He can be there when she finds out the gender. Maybe this pregnancy would turn out a lot better than she thought.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

Astrid let out a loud laugh, her head falling onto her pillow, kicking Hiccup's hand away from her foot "My feet are _not_ cold!"

He smiled and turned back to the computer in his lap "You use to kick me all the time before, and your feet were _never_ this cold before."

"Pregnancy feet?" she laughed.

He nodded and poked at her foot again "Sure, we'll go with that."

She rolled her eyes. It had been a week since he started taking care of her twenty-four seven. She'd be lying if she said she didn't love it just a little bit.

"You want something to eat?"

She nodded and looked at him, sitting up "A-"

"Turkey and bagel sandwich, I know." he stood up, a smirk on his face "Want anything else with that? Say, oh, I don't know, a fried pickle?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. Hiccup chuckled and he shook his head "I was kidding, Astrid."

That face. That little pout she does _always_ gets him. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. What would she do if they don't even have pickles? How does someone even _make_ fried pickles? She's lucky he loves her.

"Don't forget my chips!"

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled.

He popped her bagel into the toaster and looked over at her. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. He was glad he was going to marry Astrid. She was staring up at the ceiling, her hands on her stomach.

"Are you ever going to stop staring?"

He shook his head "If you'd hurry up and get ugly I could."

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Too bad that's never going to happen."

Hiccup took the bagel out and laughed "Wow, so modest." she shrugged and sat up completely.

Hiccup knew he was going to be happy when she got pregnant again, but he didn't realize he'd feel like this. He can't even begin to wrap his head around the fact that you can love someone without having met them.

He walked back over to her, handing her the plate and a bag of chips "Sorry, we're all out of pickles. I don't even know how to make fried pickles."

She took a bite of her food and looked at him "Well learn."

He threw a hand over her mouth and shook his head "Do _not_ talk with your mouth full."

She mumbled something into his hand before he moved it and she smiled "Does it disgust you?"

"Very much."

She took another bite and shrugged "Well, you're marrying this, so-"

He threw his hand over her mouth with a laugh, shaking his head again "Have I told you that I love you today?" she shook her head, her eyes getting bigger "Good, because I don't anymore."

She used her free hand to pull his away and did her best to glare at him "I thought you said you'd love me no matter what? You liar."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, leaning his head on her shoulder "Usually. Just not now."

She looked from her food to him and frowned "When I finish this, I'm going to hurt you."

He smiled and poked her side "Fatty."

"You're really asking for it, Haddock."

He sat up and moved away from her "You won't hurt me."

She frowned and took another bite. Hiccup stared at the side of her face and grinned. He loved being able to egg her on, knowing full well that she won't do anything about it now.

"Yeah, because-"

Before she could finish her sentence there was a knock on the door. Astrid was honestly tired of people at their apartment. She loves Stoick and Val like they were her own parents, but she wanted some privacy with Hiccup.

He gave her a look and stood up. Who else would come visit them? His parents had decided to give the two of them some alone time and went out for the day. Ruff and Fish don't know how to knock anymore, which has brought them _many_ awkward moments.

He pulled the door open and his eyes widened "Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson."

Astrid turned quickly to look at the door. She wished Hiccup was lying, but standing there were her parents, Agnar and Giselle Hofferson. This could be an interesting visit. _Oh, by the way parents, I'm pregnant!_

"Mom... Dad, what are you doing here?"

Hiccup took a step away and let them in before shutting the door. He stood in his spot, watching her parents walk across the room to sit by their daughter. She looked over at him, her eyes pleading.

This wasn't going to turn out good, he knows it. Agnar Hofferson loves his daughter more than he could ever explain. She _was_ daddy's little girl when she was a kid. He use to love Hiccup. He once thought Hiccup was even good for his little girl.

That was until he took a surprise visit to see Astrid when they were in college. Ruff lent him her room key so that he could surprise Astrid. She didn't give Agnar any warning that Hiccup would be there. So, he ended up walking in on them in the idle of sex.

Agnar glared at Hiccup before taking his place next to Astrid. Hiccup felt like he couldn't move. This was a time he wished his parents were here. They would keep the Hofferson's occupied so the couple could escape.

He sighed. He couldn't even sit by Astrid. Her parents were on both sides of her, and she looked like she was about to have a panic attack. He did feel bad for her.

"Really Astrid, are we not allowed to come visit you?" her mom asked, shooting Hiccup a smile "You _are_ getting married soon."

"I know that." she said, standing and moved to sit next to Hiccup "_We_ know that, but why unannounced?"

"You're our daughter, Astrid." Agnar started "We haven't seen you in months and we hoped to spend some time with you before you become a.. Haddock."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and Astrid laughed "What's wrong with that? Besides that one incident, when has Hiccup ever given you a reason to hate him? He's been nothing but good to me."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. She had that glare and scowl on her face. One thing he hated most about her parents is that they _always_ tried to talk her out of being with him, and they try _so hard_ to tell her that he's bad for her.

Oh, because keeping her happy is such a crime.

Astrid snorted and looked at him. His eyes widened and he looked up, meeting the eyes of Agnar before looking back at Astrid "Oh Gods, did I say that out loud?" Astrid smiled while she nodded. Hiccup groaned and stood up "I'll just... I'll be somewhere that's not here."

He could still hear Astrid's laugh as he walked out of the apartment. Agnar was going to have a blast with this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiccup was on the couch in Ruff and Fish's house. He had his head thrown back and an arm over his eyes. Ruff was almost on the ground from laughing, while Fish was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Gods, Hiccup! Agnar already hates you! He's going to end up kidnapping your fiancée so you can't marry her! I can't believe you accidentally said that in front of him!"

Hiccup moved his arm away and looked at her "Do you really think he'll kidnap her?"

"Giselle might not let that happen." Fish pointed out "She still loves you, right?"

Hiccup nodded slowly "I think so."

"Well, there you go! Plus, I think Astrid is stronger than him."

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

He knows Astrid is tough. She's hit him more times than he can count, but none of them were real punches. She just doesn't know her own strength. It could also be because he's weak. Either way, he's sure she could take Agnar if he tried to kidnap her.

"Do her parents know she's pregnant?" Ruff asked, an eyebrow raised.

Hiccup thought it over before shrugging "I actually don't think so.. Was it bad that I left her alone with them? What if her mom kills her?"

"You're worried about her mom? I'm more worried about what Agnar will do to you."

Hiccup groaned and leaned his head back again "Oh Gods, I'm going to die."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're _what_?!" Giselle yelled, standing up.

"Why are you even surprised? According to dad, Hiccup and I are never safe. We don't even know what protection is, remember? It was only a matter of time." Astrid said, standing and crossing her arms.

"You aren't even married yet, Astrid! You'll be having a child out of wedlock!"

Astrid rolled her eyes "Are you kidding? It's not like this baby will be here in two weeks!"

Giselle shook her head "You're too young to be getting married, and especially too young to be having a baby!"

"_Why_ is it such a problem? At least we're engaged, at least he _wants_ this child."

Agnar hadn't taken his eyes off his daughter. That Haddock boy got her pregnant. Got _his_ Astrid pregnant. Who does that kid think he is? Just because he's going to going to marry Astrid doesn't mean he gets to... To violate her!

The door opened and Hiccup rushed in, Ruff and Fish right behind him. Hiccup looked for, Agnar to Astrid "You told them already, didn't you?" She just shrugged, not taking her eyes off her mom. He could tell just by her face that she was mad.

Agnar stood, getting Hiccup's attention "You." he said, pointing at Hiccup and walking over "_You_ got _my_ little girl pregnant!"


End file.
